


TWD « Smut Collection

by saucyjams



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, Expect a lot of Daryl Dixon, Multi, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, the walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyjams/pseuds/saucyjams
Summary: A collection of The Walking Dead smut.Requests are open. Queer characters and any kinks are welcomed!18+ || Minors, don't interact.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	TWD « Smut Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl Dixon x Non-binary character
> 
> WARNINGS: Lot's of whining, low-key breeding kink, unprotected sex, use of cannabis (weed).

Ever since we got to Alexandria things haven't been the same. Yeah, we were weak when we were out there. No food, no water, nothing but pure animal instinct. Survival. But somehow I feel we were stronger. Closer.

I didn't feel welcomed when we got to this place, none of us did, but at least there was food and hot water to freshen up, which is the first thing I did. I took a long, well deserved shower and during my shower thoughts I had the great idea to shave my head. There is no use in styling hair now a days, it’s practical plus I think it suits my "style" or whatever I've got going on. I never really wanted long hair, I think it makes me look feminine. Not that long hair equals to being a girl but it personally doesn’t suit me and my identity so having this chance to shave my head means something to me.

Deanna put me and Daryl in charge of runs right away. Was I opposed to it? Not really, I just thought I'd have more time to relax, y'know? A few days in and we already had to go out. 

******

“How many miles?” I ask, almost out of breath.

"Five miles" Daryl says. 

"Maybe we can rest here for a bit" I answer, laying my weapon down against a tree and leaning against it. 

We were deep in the woods, taking a short cut to get to some food trucks we spotted a few days ago. 

“Fine, just a few minutes” Daryl responds and sits right next to me, crossbow still in hand.

I look up at him and smile softly to which he responds with a smirk followed by a scoff.

“What?” He asks, looking away.

“Wanna get lit?” I ask and Daryl looks at me, eyebrow raised in question. I grab my bag and pull out a small plastic bag filled with weed, followed by some paper and filters. The man laughs softly and shakes his head.

“You’re really somethin’.” he says and grabs the things from my hand, rolling up a joint for both of us. Daryl places it in between my lips and lights it up for me. I take a drag and pass it on to him. He does the same and passes it on to me. Repeating the process a few times, we finished the blunt quicker than expected.

Content and high I look at Daryl now and smile at him again.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been alone. Away from the group.” I say.

“Yeah, so what?” Daryl says and I laugh softly, placing my hand on his thigh.

“You know what.” I say, looking into his eyes.

We stay quiet for a moment, tension building up. I rub his thigh slowly, moving a bit closer to him. Daryl throws his head back against the tree and “Hmm’s” at the feeling. I move my hand closer and closer to his crotch, finally reaching the bump I was looking for. Daryl sighs when I start to rub his cock through his clothes, taking my time with it, moving my hand up and down slowly, just how he likes to be teased. 

“C’mon now, don’t make me wait” Daryl says and pulls me towards him, making me sit on his lap. I waste no time and start to grind against his clothed cock receiving the sound of his groans. I run my hands through his long hair and pull it making him moan at the feeling.

“Fuck, you look so good on top of me. Hell, that haircut is driving me crazy too.” Daryl says and I kiss him as a response. We kiss slowly at first then it starts to get rough. Hungry. I moan into the mans mouth and whine just to tease him some more. He likes it when I’m a whiny little mess. This makes him grab my hips and move me roughly against his crotch.

“Mmm Daryl, please.” I moan.

“What d’you want?” He asks, still making me grind against him.

“Mm, finger me.” I whine.

Daryl wastes no time and starts to unbutton my jeans, pulling them down slightly followed by my underwear. The man sucks on his fingers, lubricating them and then starts rubbing in between my folds, making me moan softly. 

“This what you want, hm?” Daryl asks and inserts one finger in me slowly, causing me to moan along with the feeling.

“Ooooh fuck, yes.” I moan and he inserts another finger, making me whine in response.

“Ride em’” The man says and I do as I’m told, moving up and down, fucking myself on his fingers. I continue this for a while, fucking myself and putting on a little show for Daryl, moaning and whining for him. Imagining it’s his thick cock inside me. I can see the precum staining the front of his jeans and that’s when I couldn’t take it anymore. I stopped my movements and slid off his fingers leaving my hole empty and throbbing. I unbutton Daryl's jeans quickly and his member springs up, perfect for me to sit on.

Daryl moves me against his cock and I start to rub myself against it.

“Sit on it.” Daryl says and I ignore him, continuing to slide my folds against his throbbing cock.

“I said, sit on it.” Daryl repeats himself and this time he grabs my hips, positions himself at my entrance and making me sit on his thick cock. I slowly sink every inch of him inside me and release a long moan. I look up and roll my eyes, feeling his girth fill me up. 

Daryl starts to thrust into me from below and hits my g spot with every thrust. He moans and groans at the feeling of my walls squeezing around him. The sound of skin on skin contact is present along with the squelch of wetness. I reach in between our bodies to rub myself but Daryl stops me and replaces my hand with his own.

“I’ll take care of that.” he moans out and rubs me while thrusting into me. His cock fills me up completely, I can feel the tip hitting my cervix and I’m pretty sure I’ll squirt around him if he keeps it up.

“Oh Gosh Daryl, I’m gonna squirt, fuck!” I warn and he slows down his thrusts, intensifying the feeling, the urge to explode all around him until I do and he pulls out, allowing me to squirt my juices all over his lower half.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Daryl says and he sits me back down on his cock, the feeling more intense than ever. I whine uncontrollably the quicker he thrusts inside me. 

“Keep that whining up and I’m gonna cum in ya’” he warns and covers my mouth with his hand. That doesn’t stop me though, I continue to whine even if it’s muffled with Daryl's hand and the man under me groans in responde. He continues to thrust up and I can feel him getting impossibly big, his length twitching inside of me. I’m filled up like never before and it’s making me reach my climax.

“Cum, cum inside me.” I moan and Daryl grabs my shirt, pulling me towards him. My head is against the tree now and I’m being used like a sex doll from underneath. He thrusts up like a wild animal, filling me up more and more with each thrust until I feel his warm seed squirting into me. The feeling of it made me release as well and cum around his cock, milking the rest of his juices into me.

“Fuck… Fuck.” I whimper as Daryl pulls out of me. His juices mixed with mine drip down my thighs. 

After catching our breaths and exchanging a few more kisses Daryl hands me a rag; 

“Here, clean up, we gotta get going.” Then, we continue our run like nothing ever happened.


End file.
